A Dark Nightmare Revisited
by FabulousBeauty
Summary: The truth about what really happened with Stephanie and the Undertaker in his Ministry of Darkness days comes out, but how will it affect Stephanie's younger sister and her new relationship with Taker?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story was originally started in 2003 back when Stephanie McMahon was General Manager of Smackdown. I'm choosing to keep it based around that time. Her kayfabe marriage to HHH is over and she has chosen to move on.

Of course, this is the flagship story of my Dark Obsession site, my tribute to Stephanie and Taker, coming soon.

I would tell you what the story contains, but that would spoil it. Just know that there is suggestive dialogue, hence the T rating.

I apologize for making the Undertaker sort of a dick in this story in advance. I just went with what I thought he was like in his Ministry days and I just rolled with it.

As always, Stephanie McMahon and the Undertaker, plus any Superstars who may make a cameo in this story, are property of World Wrestling Entertainment/their respective companies, and Xandra McMahon is the property of yours truly.

Summary: The truth about what really happened with Stephanie and the Undertaker in his Ministry of Darkness days comes out, but how will it affect Stephanie's younger sister and her new relationship with Taker?

A Dark Nightmare Revisited

Part 1

"Xandra!" Stephanie McMahon, the General Manager of WWE Smackdown, called out to her younger sister, Xandra, short for Alexandra. "Can you help me out with these?"

"I sure can." Xandra McMahon was tall with light brown hair, and often wore glasses over her light brown eyes. Xandra was shadowing her older sister as a paid intern at WWE, the family company.

"It sure is nice to have you here finally." Stephanie told her sister. "I know it doesn't beat traveling the world, but it may just come close."

Xandra laughed. "Well, after Fashion Week in Paris and witnessing the Running of the Bulls in Spain, I could go for the calm of the WWE." They both laughed. "So when do I get to meet some of the hunky guys?"

"Those 'hunky guys' are my employees. So treat them with respect."

"Can I at least flirt with them a little?"

"That you can do."

The duo went down to the gym where some of the WWE Superstars were working out. Stephanie introduced Xandra to them. They walked out of the gym when a man on a motorcycle rode by them.

"Who is that?" Xandra asked.

"That would be the Undertaker." Stephanie explained. "You remember him, right?"

"Yeah, he beat Hulk Hogan for the title last year, right?"

"You got it." Stephanie had been keeping Xandra updated on the goings on in the WWE. Being a McMahon, naturally Xandra was a fan growing up, but she had been so focused on her schoolwork, she rarely allowed time for socializing with anyone associated with the WWE, not counting her family. She had only recently vocalized her interest in working with the WWE now that she had graduated college and spent a year traveling the world.

"I think I should go introduce myself." Xandra said and walked over to him.

Stephanie shook her head. Xandra may have been studious, but she had always been a flirt when it came to men.

Taker looked up just in time to see a beautiful young woman approach him. 'Another day, another fan.' He thought.

"Hello, Undertaker." Xandra said calmly, even though she was intimidated by his presence.

"Hello there. What do you want me to autograph?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for an autograph. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra McMahon, but you can call me Xandra."

"Xandra McMahon, huh? Where's Vince been hiding you, little lady?"

She blushed. "I haven't been hiding at all. I've just been finishing school and seeing the world."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sure my legacy precedes me, but you can call me Taker." He extended his hand, and Xandra shook it. "Now tell me, can I expect any shenanigans from you?"

"Trust me, I'm nothing like my father, thankfully." She laughed. "I'm more of a behind the scenes woman, for now. I'm working with Stephanie at Smackdown."

"Assistant to the General Manager, huh?"

"I guess that's my official title. I'm not sure yet."

Taker chuckled. "I like you, Xandra. That I'm sure of."

She blushed even more. "You're all right, Taker...for someone who calls himself 'Big Evil'."

"I'm only 'Big Evil' in the ring. Outside of it, I'm not that bad a guy."

"I should hope not. Hey, my family is throwing a party for me, welcoming me to the WWE. Will you be there?"

"It's not mandatory, is it?"

"No."

"Then I suppose I could make an appearance."

"Great! See you later."

"You sure will." Taker rode off as Xandra walked back to Stephanie.

"Well, how did it feel to introduce yourself to the Undertaker?" Stephanie asked.

"It went great. He didn't bite." She joked. "But seriously, he seems nice and easy to talk to. I hope we'll talk more at the party."

"You got him to agree to come? What exactly did you say to him?"

Xandra laughed. "What? All I said was I'm nothing like Dad."

"No one in our family is like Dad, that's for sure. Come on. We need to find you an outfit for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

That evening, the McMahon family had their party welcoming Xandra to the WWE. Most of the current WWE Superstars and Divas from both Smackdown and Raw were there, including Batista, Shelton Benjamin, and Torrie Wilson.

Xandra had enjoyed getting to know everyone a little better, and she loved spending time with her family.

She was getting something to drink, when a voice said "Be careful. Some of these people are real party poopers."

She turned around to see... "Taker! You came!"

"Hey, I always keep my promises, especially one to a McMahon."

She chuckled softly. "I'm glad to see you."

"Why don't we get to know each other better?"

"But of course." She took his arm and walked with him to a table where they sat down.

Stephanie watched Taker and Xandra talking.

'She genuinely looks interested in him.' She thought to herself.

"Why didn't you come work for WWE until now?" Taker asked.

"Well, I was just so focused on getting the best education I can get, I couldn't afford to let myself get distracted by anything. Not even the family business could pull me away from my studies." Xandra explained.

"So now you're all done with college-"

"So I decide to travel the world for a year. Brazil, England, Egypt...I was everywhere."

"Favorite place of them all?"

"I have a top 3. London, Rome and Sydney. Not necessarily in that order."

Taker smiled at this worldly woman. He was really fascinated by her. He wanted to learn everything he could about the youngest McMahon.

The party had thinned out by 9:00. Only the McMahons and several WWE Superstars remained. That included Taker and Xandra...

Who were being watched closely by Stephanie.

Seeing them together gave Stephanie an uneasy feeling. 'She's sure trusting of him. Hopefully she's not divulging too much of herself to him.' She thought.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Xandra told Taker. "I need to get a good night's sleep. Stephanie's taking me shopping tomorrow for a new work wardrobe. I would think the dress code would be jeans and WWE T-shirts."

He laughed. "Not if you're a McMahon."

"I guess not. It was really nice talking to you, Taker."

"Same here. I feel like I could talk to you all night."

"Why don't we do that sometime?" She wrote her phone number down and gave it to Taker. "I know you're busy, but feel free to contact me anytime."

"I may just do that." Taker said.

Xandra reached out her hand for a handshake, but Taker took her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed at that.

"So I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it." She replied.

They bid each other good night and he walked off. Xandra squealed to herself. 'He likes me! He really wants to see me again!' She thought.

Just then, Stephanie walked up to her. "Looks like you two were having a good conversation."

"Oh, we were. I was telling him all about my year around the world, and he listened to my every word. I can't remember the last time I actually had a long conversation with someone...that wasn't school related, of course." She joked.

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off. Making friends with a woman doesn't come easily to Taker."

"Making friends with a McMahon doesn't come easy with anyone!" They both laughed.

"But seriously, Xandra..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. I've known Taker for over 20 years. I've seen the women he likes to chase after. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken, that's all."

"I know. I'm not sure I'm what he's looking for."

"Xandra, you have brains and beauty. I just don't want to see it all go to waste on the wrong man."

Xandra sighed. "I don't know where this is going to go just yet."

"Just...please be careful."

"I will, I promise."

'And if Taker knows what's good for him, he'd better be careful himself.' Stephanie thought. 'He'd better not make the same mistake twice. Not with my sister.'


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Xandra was at home, packing her new wardrobe and getting ready to head on the road with Stephanie and WWE Smackdown when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself, young lady."

"Hey, Taker!"

"How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"I'm good, just worn out from a shopping marathon with Stephanie."

"Aw. I was going to see if I could interest you in going out to dinner with me tonight."

"Well, tonight I was going to stay home and pack for my time on the road."

"That's OK then."

"Good, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Taker laughed. "You go after what you want, don't you?"

"What can I say? I take after my sister."

"You have yourself a date. Call me tomorrow and we'll set it all up."

"Great! I'll talk to you tomorrow.

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Taker hung up. 'Me interested in a McMahon. Who would have thought?'

"Hey Taker." Taker turned around to see Stephanie behind him. "You got a minute?"

"I sure do, boss lady."

"Good. Don't even think of messing around with my sister."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I believe you know our history. What's stopping you from hurting her?"

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Not especially when it comes to my sister. I will not have history repeating itself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear."

Stephanie walked away from him.

Taker thought, 'What does she mean by history repeating itself? She can't still be sore about that, can she?' He shook his head and headed towards the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So, how do I look?" Xandra modeled a blue and white pantsuit for Stephanie.

"You look just beautiful, sis." Stephanie replied.

"I can't believe I'm actually going on a date! My first one in years and it's with the Undertaker!"

"I know! You sure have grown up."

"Thanks. I hope Taker likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

"I hope he's not late."

"Trust me, he's always on time for everything. Listen, Xandra...I want you to take care of yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I know. If anything, Taker's been a true gentleman so far. I hope that continues."

'I hope so, too, for your sake.' Stephanie thought.

Soon the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my God, he's here!" Xandra squealed. "How do I look? Is my makeup OK? How's my hair?"

"Xandra, stop!" Stephanie laughed. "I told you, you look flawless. Now go answer the door."

Xandra took a deep breath and headed towards the front hall. She opened the door to find Taker standing there in a short sleeved black button-down shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, aren't you a sight?" He said to his date.

Xandra blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Why, thank you." He presented a red rose for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sniffed it.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"Let's go." She took it. She turned to Stephanie and gave a thumbs up sign.

"See you later." Stephanie replied.

"Don't worry. I'll have her home at a respectable hour." Taker told his boss.

"You better." She joked.

The sisters bid each other farewell as Taker escorted Xandra to his truck. He held the door open for her and helped her get in. He then went to the driver's side and got in.

Stephanie watched them drive off. Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling as a memory went through her head of Taker driving off with her.

"Where to, Stephanie?" He'd said evilly and laughed as she screamed for her father.

Stephanie shook her head. 'Girl, you have to trust him. He likes Xandra.' She thought. 'But what if he-'

"No. He wouldn't do that to her." She told herself. "At least he'd better not."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Xandra and Taker went to a local steakhouse. They were taken to a table and sat down.

"So, are you ready to hit the road?" Taker asked.

"As ready as I can be." Xandra replied.

"I know it's nothing compared to traveling the world, but-"

"Well, I haven't traveled the country yet, so this will be another new experience for me."

"Didn't it get lonely traveling all by yourself?"

"I can't say I was really lonely. I made friends and pen pals wherever I went."

"What I meant was, did you ever have any male company?"

"Yeah, but it was always nothing more than friendship. It would take a really special guy to get me interested."

"Am I special enough?"

"Are you? I don't know if you know this, but you're the Undertaker. That's pretty damn special."

He chuckled. "So what do Mom and Dad think about your going out with me?"

"Surprisingly, they approve it. Since Stephanie went out with Triple H for a while, I guess they eased up on the 'No dating wrestlers' rule for me."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah, I consider myself very lucky...especially tonight."

They smiled at each other, then the waitress came to take their orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I apologize about the chapters being so short, but when you're popping these out like I am, ish happens. That's the best way I can explain it.

In this chapter, we learn a little about what happened between Stephanie and Taker the night after Wrestlemania XV in 1999. This chapter has suggestive material and some sexual activity, so if you don't like or aren't old enough, hit the back button yesterday, please.

Part 6

Meanwhile, Stephanie was at home, doing some last minute packing for the road. But she couldn't stop thinking about Taker and Xandra.

'I hope he's treating her right. It better not be the way he treated me years ago.'

 **Flashback-March 29, 1999**

Stephanie had just been lead into the basement by the Acolytes, Farrooq and Bradshaw. They held her for a few minutes before the Undertaker showed up. She knew that he was after her for some reason, but she didn't understand why her.

Finally, Taker appeared, a wicked smile on his face and evil in his eyes.

"Leave us." He told the Acolytes, who quickly released Stephanie and made their exit.

"So...Stephanie McMahon. I have you with me at last." He reached out to touch her, but she backed away in disgust and fear.

"That's all right. You'll be cozying up to me soon enough." He said as he pulled out a cell phone. "Vince...it's true, isn't it? She really is sugar and spice and everything nice. He laughed evilly as he hung up. He turned to Stephanie, who simply stood there, afraid to even move.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, Stephanie. Look at you. You're so scared, even though there's no reason to be."

"What do you want with me?" She asked again, louder.

"Take it easy, darling. It's just me, the Undertaker. You can call me your friend. Hopefully by the end of this...I'll be more than that."

"What?!"

"Come on, Stephanie. Look at you. So beautiful, so young, so innocent. What man wouldn't want you?"

"Wait a minute. What exactly do you mean? Why are you torturing my father?"

"Well, Daddy thinks I'm torturing him so he can give me control of the WWF. What he doesn't know is that I want something, all right. But it's not what he thinks."

"What is it that you want?"

"This is no longer about the WWF." He looked her dead in the eyes. "It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. All I want is one night with you. I want to be the one to take what no man has ever had before. I want to be your first. I want to take your virginity and claim you like no man ever has."

"Are you insane?!" She yelled.

"Maybe. But it's all for you, sweetheart. This is about the chance to feel your soft lips against mine, to hold your young body in my arms, to feel myself inside you as I take you towards the heights of ecstasy like you've never been before, to-"

He didn't get to finish because Stephanie slapped him hard across the face.

"You are sick, you know that? Completely sick!" She spat out.

"Maybe I am, but you made me this way." He said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, concerned. She started to back away, but Taker grabbed her wrist and placed one cuff on her. He then led her over to a pipe, where he lifted her hands and attached the other cuff. Stephanie was now dangling from the pipe, her feet barely reaching the ground.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Now, now, young one." He said, pressing a finger to her lips. "I won't hurt you." He traced her lips with said finger. "I just want to take care of you...get you used to the idea of being with me."

Without warning, Stephanie started screaming. "Help me! Get me out of here!"

"You know, there's nothing sexier to me than you screaming in fear."

She stopped screaming at that. "Please let me go. My dad will give you what you want. I'll convince him somehow."

"Shhh..." He told her. "Your father can't give me what I want. The only person that can do that...is you."

Stephanie struggled against her bonds. "You'll never have me! Never!"

"Well, I have you now, don't I?" He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You see, dear Stephanie, I have a vision of what the future holds for both of us." He held her by the waist and started moving his clothed hips against hers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Can you feel it? Can you feel what you do to me?" He whispered.

Stephanie felt so repulsed at his actions. She struggled against him, but he held her to him with one arm, while the other hand went under her shirt, gently caressing her stomach.

"What we could have together...you and I joined as one. Me inside you, making you my dark lady." His hand slid under the waistband of her pants. "The pleasure I could give you..."

Tears fell from Stephanie's eyes as she was forced to undergo this psychological and sexual torture.

"I can imagine myself buried deep inside you..." He said, thrusting against her. "You feel so good, so perfect. Yes...yes..."

With a sharp thrust, he came. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open.

"My sweet Stephanie." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. She screamed her displeasure into the kiss.

At that moment, someone banged on the door.

"Taker! We gotta go! Now!" The voice of Bradshaw boomed.

"Oh, no. Just when things were getting good." He lowered Stephanie's legs and pulled out a key. He unlocked the handcuffs and removed them from her wrists. Stephanie went to turn away from her tormentor, but he turned her back to look at her. Her face, tear-stained and her lips swollen from his forced kiss.

"Looks like our fun's over...for now, at least." He said as he took out a marker. "But I do have a parting gift for you." He cupped her chin in one hand. "Here's a little something to remind you of your destiny." He drew the Undertaker symbol on her forehead.

"We shall meet again, my lady. And next time...I will fulfill my prophecy and make you mine." With an evil laugh, he sauntered off into the darkness.

When she felt he was gone, Stephanie burst into tears again and hugged herself tight. She sank to the floor. How could the Undertaker do that to her? She used to respect him. She had considered him a friend of the family. But now, she no longer felt that way. A line had been crossed and was now heading into dangerous territory. She needed to get back to her father and try to forget what had just happened.

 **End of flashback**

Stephanie shuddered as he remembered that moment. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "He wouldn't dare do that to Xandra." She told herself. "If he so much as lays one hand on her...he will regret it. Nobody's going to hurt my sister like he hurt me. I'll see to that."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Later that night, Taker drove Xandra home.

"Did you have a great time tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually did. Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"You're more than welcome."

He parked his truck, got out and opened the passenger side door so she could get out. He walked her to the door.

"Can we do this again sometime?" She asked.

"Can we? Of course. I believe we'll have many more opportunities while we're on the road. We could do anything we want."

"How about breakfast in Chicago?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Me too."

Taker leaned in and kissed Xandra on the cheek. He pulled away...and leaned in again for a kiss on the lips.

When it ended, Xandra was blushing.

"You're pretty when you do that." He told her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's been a long time since my last date, and even then, it didn't end with a kiss."

"Really? How about a second one?" He embraced her and touched his lips to hers again. Xandra's arms went around him as she relaxed into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Xandra was the first to speak. "Wow."

"I second that."

"A girl could get addicted to that." She warned him.

He chuckled softly. "So I'll see you in Chicago?"

"Definitely."

They bid each other good night, then Xandra went inside.

She felt like she was floating. 'Is this what being in love feels like?' She thought. 'Wow...it just feels so right. So wonderful.' She walked upstairs to her room. Suddenly she heard a scream.

"Stephanie?" She called out as she ran to Stephanie's room. There she found her sister, sitting up, sweating, and gasping for air.

"Stephanie!" Xandra went to hug her. "Are you OK?"

"Xandra...you're home. Thank God."

"Yeah, I just got home. I was on my way to bed when I heard you screaming. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, though I just had a horrible nightmare. I'm just glad you're home safe."

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. Stephanie, I'm in love."

"In love?" Xandra nodded. "With Taker?" She nodded again. "Xandra...did he, you know, try anything with you?"

"No. We had just a couple of kisses...which were just wonderful. He was a perfect gentleman the whole night."

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Well, as long as you're happy."

"What about you? Are you sure you're OK?"

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry. Now you'd better get some sleep. We're traveling tomorrow morning."

"OK." Xandra said as she hugged Stephanie. "Good night, sis."

"Good night."

Xandra left the room and Stephanie laid back down. 'Great. She's falling in love with him. Looks like I'll have to have a talk with the Dead Man in the morning.'


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The WWE Superstars arrived in Chicago the next morning, and Taker kept his promise to Xandra to meet her for a late breakfast.

"Hello, darling." He said as he approached her table.

"Hello yourself." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So how was your flight?"

"It was all right. But it was missing one thing."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Oh, you sweet-talker." She said as she playfully swatted him.

"The joys of being a McMahon. Taking the family jet instead of having to deal with crying babies, sick people all around, and that's just the other WWE Superstars."

Xandra laughed. "Beats the silence of a private plane when the only other passenger is asleep."

It was Taker's turn to laugh. "So what did you do to keep yourself sane?"

"I wrote an e-mail to a college friend of mine. She's a WWE fan and so jealous of me getting to work here."

"Aren't they all?"

"You would think, but most of them just ask for tickets, backstage passes, t-shirts, whatever."

"And what do you say?"

"I tell them to ask my father." Xandra and Taker both laughed. Suddenly, Taker's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Stephanie."

"Where are you at?"

"I'm having breakfast with your beautiful sister." Xandra blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, OK. Well, when you get to the arena, come see me. I need to talk to you."

"Really? OK. I'll be there soon."

"Oh, no rush. Take your time. I'll see you when you get here."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

"What did Stephanie say?" Xandra asked as Taker hung up.

"She wants to see me as soon as I get to the arena."

"Must be important if she'd call you."

"I guess. Now where were we?"

An hour and a half later, Taker drove Xandra to the arena. He escorted her inside.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." They kissed goodbye and Taker headed to Stephanie's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Stephanie's voice call.

He opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Stephanie?"

"I sure did."

"So what's going on?"

"I take it your intentions with my sister are nothing but good, right?"

"They absolutely are."

"Good. Let me warn you right now: you do the slightest thing to hurt her, you're going to have to deal with me."

"No problem, boss lady."

"I mean it. I will not have you repeat your mistake from almost 4 years ago."

"Stephanie...wait. You can't still be mad about-"

"I'm not mad-" She stopped to catch her breath. "I'm just looking out for my sister, that's all."

"And I can understand that. But you don't have to worry about me. You can stop being afraid of me. Those days are over."

"As they should be, I hope."

"Yes, Stephanie."

"Thanks for coming by."

"No problem." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

Stephanie let out a deep sigh. "Taker, I really hope you keep your word. I couldn't take it if you hurt Xandra in any way...especially like you hurt me."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

6 weeks later...

Xandra and Taker had settled into a nice relationship. From Chicago to Indianapolis and Miami to Corpus Christi, the two met up every chance they could get, be it a late breakfast or an aftershow meal.

One night, Xandra got back to the hotel after a date and Stephanie was in the living room of their suite, on her computer.

"Hey, Steph." Xandra said as she walked in. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're never working this late. You're usually asleep. Did you have another nightmare?"

Stephanie sighed. "I did."

"This has been happening more often lately." Xandra noted. "Don't you think you should talk to someone? Maybe me? Whatever I can do to help-"

"I'm fine." Stephanie snapped at her little sister. "I really don't want to talk about it." She sighed, realizing what she'd done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just on edge with Wrestlemania coming up. Smackdown just has to put on better matches than whatever Bischoff pulls out of his hat."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried like that-"

"No, you're worried about me and it's understandable. I know I haven't been the best woman to be around lately and I apologize for that."

"Yeah, Taker says you've become hell in heels."

"Really? He told you that?"

"Yeah, he told me how you keep talking to him, warning him to be careful with me. Was Dad this bad with you? Is that why you're on Taker like a hawk?"

Stephanie laughed. "You remember when HHH and I had that 'shotglass wedding' on Raw?"

"Yep. He wanted to kill HHH so badly. I believe it was you who got in the way of that, am I right?"

"Yeah, that was a good time. It was fun being with HHH for those couple of years. But that time is over and I have to move on. Smackdown is my main priority now. No time for romance."

"Come on. Tell me you don't think about him sometimes."

"OK, I do. But...I don't think I'm ready to date again just yet."

"I understand. You're part of a billion dollar empire and you run Smackdown. But seriously, what man wouldn't want to date you? You're beautiful, powerful, intelligent and sassy at times."

"Oh, stop."

"I mean it! Maybe someday you'll find a man who's worthy of you." Xandra hugged her. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you going to go back to sleep soon?"

"I could try, I guess."

"All right. Night, Steph."

"Good night, Xandra."

Xandra headed off to her room, but Stephanie stayed in the living room. She turned to her computer. She watched as Taker sacrificed Ryan Shamrock, a message to her and her father in the Ministry of Darkness days. She remembered a conversation her and her father had had after that had happened.

 ***Flashback** *

"That evil bastard." Vince said as he and Stephanie rode back to the hotel in a limo. "He'll never get his hands on you or the WWF."

Stephanie wanted so badly to tell her dad what had happened with her and Taker the week before when the Ministry had abducted her, but she was scared of how, and if Taker might retaliate against her. She and Vince had just seen just how far Taker was willing to go.

"Dad...about last week-" She started to say.

"Stephanie, I told you we don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable." Vince replied. "I know that was a horrible night...for both of us. I personally don't want to relive it and I know you don't either. So, it's OK."

"OK. But Dad?"

"Yes, Steph?"

"What would you do if I told you someone hit on me?"

"Well, I would think they'd know better than to come on to you like that, knowing that I'm your father. Why? Did someone-"

"Yeah, but I stood up to him and told him I wasn't interested."

"That's good. God knows you have enough going on without the distraction of an unwanted suitor."

"I know."

"Dad...thanks for being there for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Steph. I love you."

"I love you too."

They arrived back at the hotel and went to their separate rooms. Of course, Stephanie's room was guarded. She went inside and got on her computer to e-mail Xandra, who was away at college at the time. She noticed a note stuck to the monitor. She grabbed it and opened it.

"I'll see you soon, my dear Stephanie." Was all it said, and it had the Undertaker symbol at the bottom.

"No, no, NO!" She said as she tore up the note and tossed it in the garbage. She wanted to let her dad know about the note, but she had had enough of the Undertaker's mind games for one night. She got ready for bed knowing that she was protected, thanks to her father. If he had his way, Taker wouldn't get close to her again.

 ***End of flashback** *

A tear slid down Stephanie's face, and she quickly wiped it away. 'I have to stop tormenting myself.' She thought. 'This is ridiculous. I should be able to trust Taker with Xandra by now, but I just can't. She just can't get too close to him. He's not going to do to her what he did to me, not if I can help it.'


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Stephanie was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was still having nightmares, and couldn't stand the idea of Taker and Xandra together, even though they were happy. But she was trying to be nice for the sake of her sister. However, she knew she had a problem and couldn't deal with this by herself. So she sought out the one person she knew could talk her off the ledge.

She sat in a restaurant waiting for her guest. Soon a woman walked over to the table.

"Hello, Stephanie."

"Mom!" Stephanie stood up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I had to see how my only daughter was doing running Smackdown. Are you ready for Wrestlemania?"

"Just about. I've got great matches set up, I've got Limp Biskit performing the Undertaker's theme, I couldn't ask for more."

"And speaking of the Undertaker...I hear he and Xandra are getting along great."

"Yeah."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No. Not for me...but I do worry about Xandra. How he's treating her, you know."

"I see. I doubt there's any jealousy between you two. So there must be something else. I know you've always been protective of your little sister...so it must have something to do with the Undertaker."

"In a way, yeah..."

"Stephanie...does this have to do with him abducting you in 1999?"

Stephanie remained silent.

"Ah, it does. Well. You know that was your father's doing, right?"

"I know, but-"

"You haven't forgiven Undertaker for his role in that, have you?"

"Well, he and I do get along fine now, but-"

"You haven't forgiven him, have you?"

Stephanie sighed. "Mom...I just don't know if I can. That was one of the worst times of my life and I was so scared. Even though it was all a part of Dad's plan to screw Steve Austin, I still can't get it out of my mind, especially now that he's dating Xandra. I just don't want him to hurt her."

"I see. Stephanie...is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?"

"I just have this feeling that there's more to this than just protecting Xandra. I know what you've told me about what happened during that time, but something just tells me that I don't know the whole story. Steph, you know you and I have a great relationship and that you can tell me anything."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Mom...I've been having horrible nightmares about that time almost every night lately. I haven't gotten much sleep because of it and I've been in extremely bad moods because of it."

"Xandra told me she's been worried about you a lot lately. She says she's heard you screaming on more than one occasion."

"She's right. She knows I've been having nightmares, but I haven't told her what they were about."

"Well, I think the only way you can get over these nightmares is by having a long talk with the reason behind them."

"You mean I have to talk to Taker?"

"It could help."

"I don't want him to think I don't approve of him dating Xandra."

"This isn't about Xandra. This is for your sake. You need to forgive him for that time. It's about time you did that."

"But what if I can't?"

"You have to find it within you to forgive him. Things could have been so much worse for you, but they weren't. I think that's worth something."

"You're right, Mom. I'll have a talk with him before Smackdown tomorrow."

"Good. Now let's talk about Wrestlemania."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Meanwhile, Xandra and Taker were out on a date. They had driven out in a city near where Smackdown was to be held. Xandra decided on a sunset picnic dinner.

After they'd eaten, Taker held Xandra in his arms as they watched the sunset.

"I love this view." Xandra said.

"So do I." Taker said. "But I love the woman in my arms a little more."

"Only a little?" She asked mockingly.

He laughed and kissed her on top of her head. "You know what I mean."

"I do."

"I'm so in love with you." He confessed.

"You are?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well, no, not really. We have been seeing each other for a few months now. I'm surprised that I've become as comfortable as I am around you."

"I'm really not a bad person once you get to know me."

"I know. It's just that...I can't believe I'm in love with you like I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've never felt this way about anyone before...or as deeply as I feel about you."

"You really are an innocent, aren't you?"

She walked away from his embrace. "You could say that. I just haven't had the time for love in the past. Now that I actually have it...all I want to do is spend time with you."

"There's nothing wrong with that, sugar."

"I know. It's just that I'm worried about the next step."

"What next step?"

"You know. That." She blushed.

Taker suddenly realized what she meant. "You mean..." She nodded. "Xandra, I would never force you to do anything you're not comfortable with doing."

"I know you wouldn't. But..."

"Yes?"

"I honestly see you being my first."

Taker was shocked to hear her be so open about this. "Me?" She nodded. "Why me?"

"I don't know. It's just, I think I trust you more than anyone outside of my family. I just believe that if I'm going to lose my virginity, it should be with someone you trust and love."

"So you do love me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Could you say that again?"

"Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Now just those last three words."

"I love you."

He walked over to her, took her in his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. When the kiss broke, he touched his forehead to hers. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me."

"If it's anything like the happiness you've given me, I'm honored."

"I love you, Xandra. And know this, I will not rush you into anything. We can take this slowly if you'd like."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for you."

"I promise you, when we do take that step...I'll be worth the wait."

"I know you will."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Again, I apologize for the short chapters. I'm about to make up for it with this chapter. Trust me. The truth is finally revealed!

Part 12

The next day, Xandra and Taker rode to the arena together. They walked inside. Soon Stephanie walked up to them.

"Hi, guys." She greeted them.

"Hey, Steph." Xandra said.

"Xandra, I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow the Dead Man for a few minutes."

"Am I in trouble?" Taker asked.

"No. We just need to talk about Wrestlemania, that's all."

"No problem." Xandra said. "You stay out of trouble, big man."

"I will, little lady." He said.

They kissed goodbye and Stephanie led him to her office.

"What's going on, boss?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, how's your relationship with my sister going?"

"It couldn't be any better."

"Really?"

"She told me she loves me just last night."

'Love?' Stephanie thought. 'Oh, great. Xandra's in deep.'

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Sure is. And I love her too. She's just wonderful. We had a picnic last night, we watched the sun-"

"I want you to end it with her." She blurted out.

"I'm sorry. Come again?"

"You need to stop seeing Xandra."

"But Stephanie-"

"No buts. I need you to break up with her and soon. She needs to focus on her work here at WWE and I can't have her being distracted by a relationship."

"Now wait a minute! What brought this on?"

"Can you just...go easy on her when you do break up with her, for her sake?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"How else are you going to-"

"Because I'm not going to break up with her."

"Excuse me?"

"Xandra and I have a great thing going for us and I refuse to throw it away just because her big sister isn't OK with it."

"It's not that I'm not fine with the idea of you two dating-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't plan on hurting her at all!"

"Then don't! Just end things with her, please, before you wind up making a mistake you can't take back."

Taker was shocked to hear Stephanie talking like this.

"Stephanie...what's really going on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you were OK with me dating Xandra and now suddenly you want me to break up with her? There's something you're not telling me."

"I just don't want her to go through what I went through."

"Stephanie, you've known me for years. You know I'd never hurt someone unless they truly deserved it."

"Oh, really?" She said, her voice breaking.

"Now come on. There's something else there, isn't it? Now why would you-"

"Please! Just...if you really love Xandra..."

"I do."

"Then why won't you break up with her?"

"Because I love her! Are you serious? Are you so uncomfortable with the fact that she's actually happy?"

"No!"

"Then why ask me to do something stupid like break up with her out of the blue?"

"Because I can't stand to see you with her!" She yelled.

"Oh. I see now. You're jealous. You wish you had a relationship like ours. Ever since Triple H divorced you-"

"This has nothing to do with him!"

"Yeah, right. You're so focused on running Smackdown and competing with Bischoff, that you've forgotten what it was like to actually enjoy a relationship. That's why what Xandra and I have bothers you, isn't it?"

"No! I just-"

"Damn it, Stephanie! Why can't you just let us be happy together?!"

"Because I'll be damned if I let you-" She stopped. Tears running down her face, she turned away from him. "You can't have Xandra." She whispered.

"Says who? You?"

"Damn right I do."

"I knew it. As soon as you started making these foolish demands, I knew you were sore about something. Just tell me-"

"I don't expect you to understand or have sympathy towards me. And I don't need it now. It's too late."

"Of course it's too late. Xandra and I are comfortable where we are in our relationship. And I am not about to give that up, not even for you." He turned to leave.

"What about what I gave up...or rather what you took from me?"

"What I took-"

"That's right, Dead Man. You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you? Seeing you with my sister...just sickens me. Because I can't trust you with her."

"Of course you can! What do you mean-"

"There was a time when I trusted you too. But those days are long gone."

"Stephanie-"

"What else do you expect?"

"Well-"

She turned around to face him. "Xandra is my little sister. I won't allow her to be hurt by you."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, Taker. You did that and a lot more...when you raped me."


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains a watered down rape scene (I didn't know how far I could go here), so there's a trigger warning to go along with it.

Part 13

Stephanie's confession stunned Taker. "I..."

"Yes, you did. You raped me and I haven't forgotten about it. I tried and tried, but no matter what, I couldn't. Seeing you with my sister perpetuated those memories and those feelings."

"Stephanie-"

"You couldn't have forgotten what you did to me, did you?"

"Honestly, I-"

"Maybe you need a little reminder. After Backlash, when you abducted me in the limo..."

 ***Flashback-April 25, 1999** *

The Undertaker had just revealed himself as the driver of Stephanie's limousine. She screamed as she tried to escape her abductor.

"There now, little one. There's no Daddy to protect you now." He said as he laughed evilly.

Tears filled Stephanie's eyes as she realized how dire her situation was. This was the second time she had been abducted in less than a month. She didn't know what the Undertaker was going to do with her this time.

Soon, they arrived at a motel. The door finally opened and she felt someone grab her and pull her out.

"Let me go!" She yelled. She realized it was the Acolytes who held her. They dragged her to a room on the first floor. Bradshaw opened the door and he and Farrooq led her inside. They held her until Taker walked in, wearing a black denim vest and matching jeans.

"Leave us." He said. They left immediately. Once the door was closed, Taker turned his attention to his captive.

"Well, well...looks like we meet again, dear Stephanie."

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I see you've forgotten my vow to you. The next time we met..."

Stephanie suddenly remembered their recent meeting in the basement. As his words came back to her...

"I will claim you and make you mine."

Her eyes widened and she yelled "No!" She made a break for the door, but Taker caught her just before she reached it.

"Sorry, young one. You're not getting away from me tonight." He threw her on the bed. "Looks like you've got a lot of energy to burn. I know how we can burn some of it off." He started to unbutton his vest.

"Taker, please..." She begged for some mercy, but he showed her none as he ripped open her sweater, exposing her black bra. He then tore off her skirt, leaving her in black cotton panties, which he quickly tore off as well.

"Easy, young one." He said as she struggled against him. "We have all night." He chuckled evilly as he undid his jeans.

Stephanie fought as hard as she could, but she was no match for the larger man. She screamed as Taker forcibly breached her maidenhead with one thrust of his manhood. The physical pain was horrible, but the emotional pain she was suffering was far worse.

After several minutes of thrusting, Taker finally came, calling her name as he released his seed inside her. He rolled off her and laid next to her. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling, tears rolling onto the pillow.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He said, caressing her belly. "I just knew it was going to be wonderful." He kissed her cheek. "Get some rest now, my lady. You and I have a big day tomorrow." He turned away from her and closed his eyes.

Stephanie, on the other hand, had her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what had just transpired. Her world, changed. Her virginity, stolen. Her life, shattered.

And all she could do was cry.

The next morning, her torment continued. Taker repeatedly sexually assaulted his captive. He took her every way he could. It just wouldn't end.

Finally, it was time to go to the arena for Raw. Taker and Stephanie went in their own limo. She sat on one side, Taker on the other.

"Come here, my lady." He said, patting the seat next to him.

"I'm not in the mood to play any more of your sick games." She told him defiantly.

"Poor thing. You're all tired out."

"You're damn right I'm tired."

"Well, after tonight, the fun really begins."

"What are you-"

"Tonight, you and I become husband and wife."

"What?!"

"That's right. We actually get to make it official. Paul is an ordained minister. We've got the whole ceremony planned out. I've got the most beautiful black gown for you to wear-"

"And what makes you think that I'll actually marry you?" She yelled.

"Well, love, we've already slept together, so it's only fitting that we exchange vows as husband and wife." He said as he sat next to her. "After all, a close relationship like ours should last forever." He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Forever? You want to talk about forever?!" She yelled at him. "Fine. Let's just talk about forever. Let's talk about how you took away my virginity. I can never have that back. That's gone forever. Let's talk about how you repeatedly raped me...not made love, RAPED me. Those memories are going to be with me forever! Let's talk about all the pain, all the misery, all the hurt I feel. All that's going to last forever and I have you to thank for that!"

He simply looked at her. "You sound a bit angry, Stephanie."

"No, really? Wow, you're so observant." She replied sarcastically.

"Luckily, I know how you can let out some of that anger."

"What are you-? No!" Before she knew it, Taker pulled her to him and undid his jeans. It only took seconds, but soon she was impaled on his shaft and he was guiding her hips in a nice, slow rhythm.

Stephanie had long given up fighting him. Now it was all a matter of surviving the next few hours and getting back to her father.

After Taker had released himself within her, she scurried off him and laid down crying.

"Aw, my poor girl." Taker said as he stroked her hair. "It's all right. The hard part's over. Now we can both look forward to a dark and happy life together."

She stayed silent the whole ride to the arena. When they got there, Taker led her to a room where she got dressed in the gown he'd provided for her. Then he told her to wait there until the Acolytes came, and they brought her out...

 ***End of flashback** *

"Now, do you remember?" Stephanie asked Taker. The look on his face spoke volumes.

"I honestly forgot all about that night. I'd placed it in the back of my head."

"Just like I tried to do with my memories. But no. No, they resurfaced when you and Xandra started dating. I tried to fight them, but they came back worse than ever. I've had nightmares. I've spent whole nights in tears, fearing that moment when she'd come home, the same way you left me."

"I would never do that to her, I swear upon my life."

"I thought you'd never do it to me either, but I guess I was proven wrong there."

Taker sighed. He knew what he did was wrong.

"Look. I hate that that happened. But we can't change the past."

"But we can change the future. That's why I want you to break up with Xandra. She's not going to suffer the same fate I did."

"I'm not going to let that happen...because I'm not going to break up with her."

Stephanie looked at him fiercely. "You're not? Even after what happened with me...you won't-"

"No. And that's all I have to say about that." He turned to leave.

"Fine. You forced me to play this hand. You have an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania. Well, that's not the only thing on the line now."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you win, and only if you win...will you be able to continue your relationship with my sister. Should you lose, you end things with her, once and for all."

"I can't believe you would-"

"If you love Xandra, you have no other choice but to accept this stipulation. I promise, this stays just between you and me...for now. But if you lose your match, I will tell her everything. Then she may break up with you on her own. Who knows?"

Taker took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever you say. I accept."

"Smart choice, Dead Man. You can go now."

Taker left silently. As soon as the door closed, Stephanie broke down crying. "I'm sorry, Xandra. I know you love him...but I can't risk what happened to me happening to you in any way. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, but you...I can't take that chance."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

It was Wrestlemania weekend and Taker was at the gym, working out. He was getting ready for his match against Big Show and A-Train the next day. He'd had time to think since his confrontation with Stephanie. He couldn't believe she'd put his relationship with the woman he loved on the line. There was no way he could mention it to Xandra without her getting suspicious. He was seeing her later that night...possibly for the last time. He had to win, for her, for their love.

Stephanie and Xandra were at the arena, going over the schedule their father had given them for the next day.

"I'm counting on you to be extra prepared for anything and everything tomorrow. Do you think you can handle it?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"I'm a McMahon. I know I can." Xandra replied.

"Great. Xandra..."

"Yeah?"

"How's your relationship with Taker going?"

"I couldn't be happier. He's nothing but good to me. Why? Has he mentioned something to you?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm just a concerned sister. That's all."

"Stephanie, he's wonderful. We love each other's company and I know he'd never hurt me. Besides, I love him and he loves me. Isn't that a good relationship?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Look, I get the concern. It's cool. But I'm a grown woman now. I think I can trust my own judgment when it comes to men, and Taker is one of the best out there. He's the best for me, at least."

Stephanie knew she had promised that she wouldn't mention her rape to her sister unless Taker lost at Wrestlemania. But she wanted to just get it out there and be done with it. But she was a woman of her word.

"Xandra..."

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful. That's all I'm saying. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made."

"I know what I'm doing. And I wouldn't call them mistakes. Just...lessons. They taught you what you do and don't want in a relationship. Granted, I'm new at relationships, but I know that I want what Mom and Dad have someday. If it's with Taker, fine. If it's not, that's fine too. I just know that right now, Taker's who I want to be with."

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a little overprotective. You've always been responsible and loyal. I just can't believe that my little sister's in love...and happy."

"I want that for you too. I hope you find a man that makes you happy someday."

"Thanks. But my focus right now is on running Smackdown to the best ability I can. But someday...maybe love will be in the cards for me. For now, I want you to be happy. And if Taker makes you happy, then I'm OK with it."

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad you understand." Xandra said as she hugged Stephanie.

"No problem." Stephanie said. 'Xandra, if you only knew...I can't tell you now, but someday...I will tell you everything.'


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Later that night, Xandra was headed toward Taker's hotel room. He had called her to see if she could meet him after she was finished with Stephanie.

She knocked on the door, and was greeted by her boyfriend. The two hugged.

"Are you ready for your match tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Ready as I can be. Course with the Big Show and A-Train, you never know what to expect."

"I hate you're facing those two monsters. But at least you have this Nathan Jones fellow as your partner."

"Yeah, he should work out great."

"After all, he's learning from the best."

Taker smiled and caressed her cheek. "That's why I love you. You know how to make me feel good, even when I'm doubting myself."

Xandra sighed and relaxed into his touch. "I love you too."

"I needed to see you tonight. I could use the extra good luck heading into tomorrow."

"Since you put it that way, I'm glad I came. So what did you want to do tonight? We could hit a diner. Shane told me about a few restaurants he's been to."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay in. I just want to keep you to myself tonight."

Xandra blushed at his words. "Wow...well, that's fine with me. But what exactly are your intentions?"

"Trust me, they're honorable. I want to honor the woman I love by enjoying her company."

"I...are you asking me to stay the night with you?"

"What if I am?"

Xandra's blush deepened. Taker chuckled softly. "Oh, my Xandra. Believe me, that hadn't even entered my mind. I know you're waiting until the right time. You already know I won't pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with. It's just going to be you and me, having fun with each other."

Xandra sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't take advantage of me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's going to be purely innocent. Trust me."

"OK. I'll stay."

"And if you feel like leaving at any point, that's fine too. I just want this to be a relaxed night before the chaos of tomorrow."

"I think we could both use it." Xandra walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Will this even hold you?"

Taker laughed. "I haven't broken a bed yet."

"Come here." Taker went to sit on the bed, but Xandra surprised him by pushing him on his back. She looked down at him, a triumphant grin on her face.

"You little...who's evil now?"

"I'm not evil. I'm just claiming what's mine." She said sweetly. She leaned down and claimed his lips with hers.

'God, I love her...' Taker thought. 'I love her so much that I'm fighting for us tomorrow night. But what if this is our last night together? What if I lose tomorrow? Then I'll have to break up with her. Or worse...what if Stephanie tells her everything? She may break up with me. Whatever...let's just leave tomorrow to fate. Tonight...I'm going to enjoy this sweet woman for all she's worth.'

She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I love you."

He looked into her brown eyes and saw nothing but pure love shining in them. "I love you too, Xandra. You have no idea how much I love you."

She laid her head on his chest and placed her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head as he made a vow to himself.

'I promise you, Xandra. I will win tomorrow night. I'm not giving you up no matter what.'


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Wrestlemania was well underway. Taker was doing some shadow boxing, getting ready for his match.

"Hello, Deadman." Stephanie walked up to him.

"What's up, boss?" He said, not stopping.

"Nothing. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight."

"Well, I appreciate that."

"I know. Has Xandra wished you luck yet?"

"Yep. Did it as she was leaving my hotel room this morning."

"Leaving your...you son of a-"

"Calm down. Nothing happened. It was just a calm, peaceful night that we both needed, knowing what we'd be facing today. Xandra's first Wrestlemania, my match-"

"You didn't tell her about our little deal, did you?"

"No. You didn't tell her about-"

"Nope. Trust me, I wanted to, but I didn't, out of respect for your relationship."

"Good."

"For now. All it takes is a loss tonight and I tell her everything. I'd really hate to do it, but she has the right to know what kind of man she's dating."

"She does. And she likes what she sees, and she'll continue to like it, because I'm going to win tonight, for her. Then you can't say or do anything about us being together."

"Maybe not. But maybe I may let something slip out as we're watching your match."

"You wouldn't."

"Again, maybe not. Just want to keep your back against the wall for a little bit."

"I swear to God, if you-"

"Hey, don't worry about me. Worry about your match tonight...which is coming up really soon."

Taker sighed as she walked away. 'Damn it, Stephanie. As if Big Show and A-Train weren't enough to worry about...'

Xandra was in catering, getting a salad and some water. She was getting ready to watch Taker's match. She soon headed back to Stephanie's office. She walked in and didn't see her sister anywhere.

"Stephanie?" She called out.

"I'm right here." A voice called from behind her. She turned and saw Stephanie walking towards her.

"Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Sorry. I was talking to someone. So...how was your night?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you spent it in a hotel room."

Xandra blushed. "Well...yeah. Where did you hear that?"

"From the person whose room it was."

"Taker told you?"

"Yes. Don't worry, he said nothing happened."

"And nothing did happen. All we did was eat, talk, watched movies, sleep and eat some more."

"Ah, a perfect gentleman, wasn't he?"

"He sure was. Speaking of which, I was just getting ready to watch his match. Should be coming up any minute now."

"Yes. I was going to watch it myself. Did you want to join me?"

"Really? Sure!"

"After all, I have to make sure that Smackdown puts on the best matches tonight."

"Yep."

'Plus I have a vested interest in the outcome of this match.' She thought to herself.

"Xandra...can I ask you a question real quick?"

"Shoot."

"Do you remember back a few years ago when Taker and the Ministry were stalking me?"

"Yeah, I sort of remember that time. Dad was really protective of you then...until Backlash."

"Yeah."

"I'd been wondering what had happened when you were abducted those two times."

Stephanie was surprised that Xandra wanted to know about that time. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell her about what Taker had done.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because I don't want it to affect your relationship with Taker."

"Well...I am kind of curious. Why you?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Xandra...all you need to know is that I was a pawn in a sick game involving both Dad and Taker. That was a trying time for the family and I think the less said about that, the better."

"But Stephanie-"

"Look, there's Limp Biskit! That means Taker's up next."

"Oh!" Xandra turned to the TV.

Stephanie sighed to herself. It would have been a great opportunity, but out of respect for Taker, it was one she couldn't take...at least not until the end of the match.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"1...2...3!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the match and yet another victory for Taker at Wrestlemania.

Xandra cheered while Stephanie just sat there, stunned. Stephanie couldn't believe that Taker had won, despite it being a handicap match. Not only did she now have to keep her secret, Taker had won the right to continue dating Xandra.

"Steph, are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Xandra said.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm just surprised he pulled it off." Stephanie replied.

"Me too, but I knew he could do it!"

"I guess you want to go congratulate him."

"Well, yeah. I just want to make sure you didn't need me here."

"No, go ahead."

"OK." Xandra rushed out of the office.

Stephanie still sat there. She wasn't happy with Taker's victory. She felt disgusted. She knew she'd continue to have nightmares as long as Taker was with Xandra. She knew she had to accept him and Xandra as a couple, but there was no way she could really do that as long as she had her rape to keep secret.

Taker had just made his way backstage, receiving congratulations from everyone on keeping his undefeated streak intact. He soon spotted Xandra, waiting for him. He walked over to her and they embraced, sharing a celebratory kiss.

"Way to go, Deadman. I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, darling. They put up a fight, but I put up a bigger one." He replied.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Care to join me for a private celebration?" He whispered in her ear. Xandra blushed. "You are so adorable when you do that." He kissed her on the forehead, took her hand and led her to his locker room. They went inside and sat down on a bench.

"You know I love you, right?" Taker kissed Xandra's hand.

"I know, but it's always nice to hear it."

They shared a lingering kiss.

"Taker?"

"Yes, love?"

"Does my sister hate you?"

Taker was stunned to hear that question. He knew the answer, but couldn't think of how he was going to explain it to Xandra. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been wondering why Stephanie's so protective of me when it comes to you. Does it have anything to do with you abducting her a few years ago?"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"Xandra...me abducting Stephanie was all part of an evil plan by your father to screw Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Oh, I remember that. I mean, did anything else happen that I should know about?"

"Xandra..." Taker couldn't bear to tell Xandra the truth about him and Stephanie. "Yes, something did happen."

"What?"

"I'm ashamed to say I took my stalking of Stephanie to a personal level."

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to just frighten her enough to where Vince would step in. But I went a few steps too far. I started leaving her little notes, I had her followed...and the first time the Ministry abducted her...I made some threats that I regret making."

"What kind of threats did you make?"

"They were mostly promises of making her a part of the Ministry, sacrificing her, all that. I hated that I went that far, but like I said, it was all a part of Vince's plan. I had to do what he wanted."

"I see."

"Xandra, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me. But this was a few years ago."

"Yes, it was. But why is it still affecting my sister?"

"The only explanation I have for that would be her having some kind of horrible memories from that time. She should be lucky things only went as far as they did. It could have been a hell of a lot worse, had it not been for me knowing my limits and what I would take from your father. He originally wanted to make it more of a sexual nature, but I wouldn't take it to that level out of respect for him and his family."

Xandra nodded.

"Of course, had I known you back then, I would have said hell no to the whole thing."

"I'm glad you kept it safe. Who knows what could have happened had you listened to my dad?"

"Right."

"Anyway, you came through that and are now more popular than ever. But I'm still concerned about Stephanie."

"You have every right to be. You're a good and caring sister. It's just the woman you are."

"I know..."

"Look, just give her time. She may have her hesitations about us, but I'm sure she'll slowly become more open to our relationship."

"I hope so."

"She'll have to be. Speaking of our relationship...I had to get you alone because I wanted to talk about it."

"I'm listening."

"Xandra...you are just an incredible woman. Over the past few months, I've gotten to know you and I like what I've seen so far. You've become very special to me and I want to do nothing more than make you completely happy. You may think I'm absolutely crazy for wanting more, but yes, I am crazy...for you."

Taker got off the bench and got down on one knee.

"And so now I ask you, Alexandra McMahon, to make me the happiest Deadman in the world. Will you marry me?"

Xandra gasped at this gesture. She was surprised that he would actually propose to her.

"We don't have to do it right away. We can have a nice long engagement, whatever you want."

Xandra thought about it for a few seconds. In her heart, she knew she trusted Taker to respect her and her feelings. Plus, there was no rush. They could take their time planning a wedding.

"Taker..." She sighed. "Yes, I'll marry you." She went into his arms and they embraced for a while. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"My Xandra..." Taker said. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you."

"That's OK. I can wait for a ring...but I can't wait to become your wife."

"You know I have to ask your parents for their blessing though."

"They love you. I'm sure it'll be easy."

Taker chuckled. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too. So, how should we celebrate?"

"How about after the show is over, you and I paint the town red?"

"I'd love that!" They kissed once more.

"Let me take a quick shower and I'll see you later, OK?"

"OK."

Xandra couldn't wait to tell her family the news of her engagement. But she was concerned about how Stephanie would take it. Taker had said to give her some time and she'll come to accept their relationship, but Xandra wasn't quite sure Stephanie would accept Taker as her soon-to-be brother-in-law.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: This is a pivotal chapter. It sets the stage for Book Two. This chapter contains a watered down rape scene (I didn't know how far I could go here), so there's a trigger warning for it.

Part 19

Stephanie was packing up, getting ready for the Wrestlemania afterparty. She'd let Xandra off early so she could get ready herself.

As she was looking for something, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened.

"Hello, Stephanie." She turned to see Taker at the door.

"Taker...I guess you came here to boast about your victory tonight."

"Not at all. I came to tell you-"

"Save it. You may have won the right to continue dating my sister, but this isn't over, not by a long shot."

"It isn't?"

"She will find out what you did to me. Maybe not now, but someday she will. She'll see you for the man, for lack of a better term, that you truly are."

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? She won't be seeing you for a while. You're going to be doing some traveling."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going on WWE's next tour of Europe."

"What?"

"11 cities in 2 weeks. Including Smackdown in the United Kingdom."

"Wait, so you're punishing me for dating Xandra?"

"I wouldn't call it a punishment. I'd call it an opportunity. You'd be touring with all the WWE Superstars, seeing new sights and performing every night in a different town. And when you get back to America, you're going to be doing some house shows."

"House shows?"

"That's right. You always talk about how you want to spend more time on the road, so I'm giving it to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I believe the time apart will be good for you both, especially Xandra. It'll give her a chance to focus on her job and spend some time with her family. Hell, it may even give her the chance to fall in love with someone else."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe. My sister deserves to be with someone who truly loves and respects her...and I don't think you're the man for her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Considering how far you went with me, you should consider yourself extremely grateful I didn't press charges back then. Then again, seeing you and Xandra separated for a while is partial punishment for what you did. And should she happen to find someone new...well, karma's a bitch now, isn't it?"

Taker simply shook his head and chuckled sarcastically.

"You can go now." Stephanie stated pointedly and went back to packing.

Taker turned to leave...but instead of doing so, he closed the door and locked it.

"No good son of a bitch." He heard Stephanie whisper.

"Now, Stephanie...flattery will get you nowhere." He said.

"I believe I said you can leave."

"And I believe I'm not going anywhere...and neither are you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've tried my patience long enough, Stephanie. I think it's high time that you pay penance."

She began to shudder at the tone in his voice. She could hear his evil laugh in her head already.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson in respect, boss lady...and I'm just the person to give it to you. He said, unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt.

"You wouldn't dare." She said quietly.

"Now, Stephanie. You shouldn't be scared. After all, we've done this before, so I expect you to be-"

Stephanie made a break for the door, but Taker grabbed her and pushed her back to it.

"Trying to run again, aren't we?" He said, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it aside.

"Don't you touch me!" She growled.

He ignored her request, running his fingers through her hair.

"You've only gotten more beautiful since we were last together." He whispered evilly.

She struggled to push him away from her, but he caught her wrists and placed them above her head, holding them with one hand.

"Still afraid of me? What a shame, especially since we've become so well acquainted over the years. Well, it's going to be my pleasure to get to know your body all over again." He said, his free hand toying with the buttons on her blouse.

"Over my dead body." She stated.

"Funny you should say that, because I'm about to make you feel so alive."

He grabbed the top of her blouse and yanked it down, exposing her bra covered chest. Stephanie turned her head as the memory of the same moment 4 years ago entered her mind.

Taker slowly ran his finger under the cups of her bra.

"Might I say, your body is still quite lovely."

She looked at him and smiled...then dug her heel into his foot as hard as she could. He yelled and let her go long enough for her to run to the other side of the room. But as soon as he regained his composure, he turned to her.

"Now, Stephanie, you're making me angry. As you have seen, no one likes me when I'm angry."

"And as you have seen, no one messes with a McMahon!" She picked up a vase and threw it at him. He ducked aside and walked towards her. She put her desk chair in front of her, but he pushed it away. Now she was backed up against the wall, his arms on either side of her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she quickly moved under his arm. He grasped her wrist and turned her around, forcing a kiss on her. He pushed her away, her body hitting the desk and falling to the floor. He took the opportunity to mount her.

"Doesn't this position bring back memories for you, my lady?" He asked her.

Oh, it did, but they were memories she had tried to distance herself from for a long time. She looked up and saw his face. It took her back to that night when he first raped her. She struggled underneath him, but it did no good. She couldn't believe she was experiencing this torture yet again...

He played with her until he was ready to take her. Stephanie cried out in pain as she was violated yet again. Tears ran down her face as she felt not only physically hurt, but psychologically damaged once more.

Soon Taker released himself within her. He withdrew himself from her roughly. He looked down at her as he redressed himself.

Stephanie got to her knees slowly. She was aching, disgusted and destroyed once again, by the same...she couldn't even bring herself to call him a man anymore. He was a monster to her now. She hugged herself, trying to keep what was left of her emotional sanity.

"Well, seems like I was right. We still have that chemistry from so long ago." He said.

All she could do was sob quietly.

He reached out to touch her hair...

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed.

"Kind of a little late to make that request now, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"How dare you laugh? How dare you find any of this funny?!"

"Whoa, settle down, boss lady. I was just-"

"You were just getting yourself off on raping me once again and you're asking me to settle down?!" She said as she stood to face him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled.

"I'm the man that's about to marry your sister."

She turned to look at him. "What?" She asked quietly.

"That's what I was about to tell you before you rudely interrupted me. I asked her to marry me earlier tonight and she said yes."

Stephanie laughed sarcastically. "You seriously expect to marry my sister...after what you just did to me?! What kind of sick man-"

"The kind of man who would do anything to make the woman he loves very happy. Who knows? We may just run away to Vegas and elope. Nonetheless, Xandra and I are engaged...and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to meet Xandra so we can celebrate." He smiled and walked out the door.

Stephanie had finally had enough. The man who had raped her numerous times was now engaged to her little sister. She couldn't take any more humiliation. Fuming, she threw her shoe at the closed door.

"You bastard! You'll never marry my sister!" She fell back to her knees, sobbing. "I swear on my name, on my life...you'll never marry my sister!"

The end of Book One. Stay tuned! Book Two coming soon!


End file.
